


Explicit Truths

by motherconfessor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caning, F/F, Light BDSM, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, Truth Spells, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: When a truth spell has you admitting what you're really thinking about during the assembly, Zelda has no choice but to punish you.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader, Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 45
Kudos: 134





	Explicit Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsmuffin/gifts).



You had been brought in as an educator. A witch from a distant coven, moving to set new roots and get away from the old ways. When rumours arrived to your doorstep that the very same Academy of Unseen Arts had a Directrix as well as a Priestess? You practically packed your bags the same day, leaving your coven to sprint towards the Church of Night, now turned Church of Lilith.

Zelda was…magnificent in all of her glory. Watching her speak in Dark Mass was breathtaking. She was elegant, prepared, but in easy confidence, and there was a dry humour as she rose an eyebrow, offering a joke that had your heart glowing around the stories of Lilith.

Here the coven taught independence, it taught power in the simple magics, and strength in your ties to one-another. It taught you self-respect and made you eager to be a part of more.

Your introduction, an ardent request to join the coven, had been met with an arched brow. “And what can you offer us?”

It didn’t take a keen eye to notice the lack of adults, but despite the desperation the coven was left in, not all would be accepted––you still needed to prove your worth.

You could offer a lot, you assured, and had somehow managed to convince her that your skills were well not just invaluable but required. Perhaps you were not proficient in high-end hexes and curses as herself, but your theory was strong, your interest in the dark arts paramount to your obsession in transmutation. And at the very least, you were a teacher who could stay at the school when Directrix Spellman was otherwise needing a break to return home to the Spellman Manor.

Though, since your arrival, you noticed she had only visited a few times, otherwise staying nearby should the children require her.

You prepped your lesson, you taught with enthusiasm and passion, and where as some of the children took well to you, others…thought themselves pranksters.

A truth spell in your morning tea. At first, it was hardly noticeable. You were overall quite an honest person, finding no reason to lie when asked a direct question, which was all fine and well…until Directrix Spellman began to speak at the assembly, and as you had over the last few weeks, you found yourself lost in her eyes, watching as the sunlight sparkled in her hair, or the way her hands moved that made you wonder if they were as elegant in other kinds of movements.

It was a dull topic, barely made more interesting by the way her she spoke, truth to be told. And when she turned and asked you a question, enquiring as to your agreement, you’d answered her honestly. 

“I wasn’t paying attention.”

It received a laugh from the students, and Zelda’s face pinched at your admission. Confused.

“Pardon?” she asked, her voice going low with warning, reminding you that you were undermining her authority. “And why aren’t you paying attention?”

“I was thinking about what your fingers would feel like buried inside of me.”

Zelda blinked.

The students roared with laughter.

And you felt your face burn with embarrassment. It was then you realised that you were under the influence of a truth spell, and it seemed like you were unable to swallow the words away.

“Excuse me?” Her voice was low and deep. You’d humiliated her and the terror of that swelled in your chest. 

Squeaking, you buried your face in your hands. “Please ignore me.”

Zelda’s expression shifted, a mask coming over her face before she looked back to the students and waved her hand, bringing silence to the room. “Who?” she asked. And the room paused, looking at each other awkwardly. “Speak up or I’ll personally punish each and everyone of you.”

“I’m sure one of us wouldn’t mind being punished, would they?” Dorcas said, and the girl’s eyes turned on you, a mischievous look in her face. Apparently your crush on Directrix Spellman had not gone unnoticed. 

“I would enjoy it,” you agreed and then bit your lip hard, as if it could stop the words from coming out. Zelda gave you a sharp look before glaring at Agatha and Dorcas both.

“If no one will come forward then you’ll all be punished until such a time as you decide to be honest. Consider your freedom to move off campus revoked, and your reduced. Dismissed.” There was grumbling before the children scatted and Zelda turned on her heel, looking at you. “With me,” she directed sharply and your head bowed at her words. She was angry, and it was your fault. You should have checked your tea, you should have known that the faint taste of honey had to do with a truth spell, but you’d just thought that Hilda had noticed the cough you had that morning.

In fairness, it had helped it. 

Zelda led you to office and then shut the door behind her, pointing for you to sit in front of the desk before she moved to sit in the grand chair behind it. You’d fantasied more than once about fucking her in that very same chair.

Her hands folded before her on the desk, as she sat up straight, her expression firm and unimpressed and you felt yourself look away, unable to meet her eyes. You’d been here a total of three and a half weeks, and you’d already disappointed her.

“The children are cruel,” she began. “When I first begun as a teacher they’d tried a similar thing. You need to be strict with them or they’ll continue to walk over you.”

“Yes, Directrix,” you said, still not meeting her eyes.

A silence pulled, and then you found yourself looking up, watching as Zelda seemed to stare at you, as if trying to work out what to do next. Perhaps she planned to temporarily strip you of your magic, or have you on scutwork in the kitchens. Whatever it was, you were sure it would be something well deserved.

“Do you think you need to be punished?” She enquired.

You nodded, feeling your eyes prick. “I do.”

“What lesson do you think you need to learn?”

You swallowed, her voice had taken to being gentle, as if she was guiding you to some point and the ease of that helped. “Not to drink potions unaware?”

“Mm. And anything else?”

“To…” and you swallowed, the truth spell tugging at you to respond while your own anxiety seemed to desire it to tug the words back––the spell won. “To not fantasise during assemblies.”

“Well, we’re only witches,” Zelda said. “We can hardly help our base desires. In fact, I would say that its encouraged in our tenets.”

Your eyes held hers and you watched as a smirk tugged at her lips. Was she…implying what you suspected? No, it seemed unlikely. Directrix Spellman was the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith. Her devotion was to their goddess, their Queen of Hell. Lilith guide her, surely she _wasn’t_ ––

“Surely she _is_ ,” a voice said beside you.

You’re back tensed as you slowly turned to look at the chair beside you, watching as crowned Queen of Hell crossed her legs, giving a small laugh as she drew a glass of whiskey to her lips. “She is as you said, Zelda.”

“I don’t exaggerated.”

“Mm. Quite lovely,” she said and her eyes drew down the length of your body and then back to your face. “But look at her. Flushed with guilt, and saying such _naughty_ things to undermine your authority. Whatever will we do?”

“I’m always of the believe that a good punishment is picked by their wrong-doer,” Zelda said, before her eyes fell to yours. “So, tell me dear, what do you _want_ your punishment to be?”

Your throat swelled with the words. Not what do you think, but what do you **_want_**. And you already knew what you wanted. You’d thought about, dreamt about late at night between your sheets. Embarrassment flushed through you as you squirmed on the seat, trying to bite back the words, your hand wrapping over your mouth to muffle them.

“What was that?” Lilith inquired, her eyes sparkling and you felt your breath draw tight in your lungs.

“Speak up,” Zelda commended. “Or I’ll have your hands bound if you can’t keep them away from your face.” 

“Caning,” you said, and your eyes moved to the weapon she had leaning by the desk. It was a a long piece of wood, an extender with a piece of chalk in it to write high on the tall chalkboards, but the few times you’d seen her weilding it in the classroom, your mind had drifted to better uses for it.

Your eyes fell to your lap and your hands dug into the material of your dress on your thighs. There was more, but the spell seemed satisfied at the single admitted word.

“Well, Zelda. I think we should oblige.”

“Oh yes, quite a good idea.” And then she was pushing back in the desk chair, standing behind the desk. She moved papers to the side of the otherwise tidy desk, and then she she gestured for you to stand before her, eyebrow cocked, waiting.

You shouldn’t keep her waiting.

Swallowing, you stood up and moved around the desk, coming to stand before her. Lilith remained in her seat, a large cheshire grin growing on her lips as she watched you shiver, making no attempt to leave to the privacy of your punishment. 

And a part of you didn’t want her to leave, especially when her chest heaved with an intake of breath, eyes drawing over you again with unabashed lust. 

“What are you waiting for? Bend over, on the desk,” Zelda said. 

“Yes, Directrix.”

You laid yourself across the desk, hands reaching across the expanse to clutch at the other side as you shifted your legs.

“Back straight,” Zelda said, and then she was adjusting your hips and you had to bite your lip, eyes fluttering shut as you felt her hands draw up your sides and then back down, almost soothing. And then she pressed behind you and your breath exhaled, eyes opening as you felt something press against you. 

_Was she––?_

“ _Good girl_ ,” she whispered in your ear and her hand drew down your back, down your backside to your thighs where the skirt of the dress ended. You held your breath and felt fingertips graze over the back of your legs, and then the dress was sliding up and over your hips, bunching around your waist. The air was cool against your skin and you felt her fingers trail over the band of cotton. “These off too, hmm?” she enquired.

“Yes,” and you ducked your face under your hands, only to feel a hand cup under your chin and tug it back, looking up over the desk.

“I want to see your face,” Lilith said, her thumb grazing across your cheek as she held your face steady in her hand. “Will you oblige your Queen?”

“I will.”

“Zelda’s right, you are a good girl. And if you’re very, very good, I’m sure a treat can be arranged?” and then Lilith’s eyes flicked to behind your shoulder, to where Zelda was. Both women seemed to share a look and you felt the response squirm inside of you. 

And then your underwear wear was tugged down, dropped around your ankles. You stepped out of them and felt as Zelda’s hands settled over your backside, nails bluntly drawing over thighs to your hips. And then the warmth of her hands left and you heard the sound of wood dragging against wood as she picked up the cane. Anticipation tightened in you, but Lilith’s hand hadn’t removed from your face, her thumb stroking against your cheek as she watched Zelda set up behind you.

“How many lashed to begin with?” Zelda asked.

“Five,” Lilith answered, her bright eyes turning to you, “that sounds fair, doesn’t it?” 

“Five is good,” you agreed. 

There was a quiet and you watched as Lilith’s eyes looked to Zelda’s, her smile widening into a grin. The cane pressed gently against your ass, and then it pulled back and the only warning you had was Lilith’s eyes sparkling with delight as the cane cut through through the air–– _thwack––_ and hit your backside, across the middle, against both cheeks.

Gasping, you felt the hand tighten on your chin, nails holding you firmly in place before the cane struck again, firmer this. It stung, pain bleeding hotly over your skin, but Lilith’s expression softened and you heard a moan slip from behind you. 

You jumped as fingers touched over your skin where the two marks had hit and watched as Lilith smiled at you. “Too much?” she asked.

“No,” you answered, voice heavy with arousal. _Again_ you wanted to say, but it was clear on your face as Lilith looked to Zelda and gave a nod.

It was harder, firmer. One, two and then three, the sounds filling the air and by the last one you were gasping, head bowing against Lilith’s hands as you clutched at the desk. Already you could feel a slickness in your thighs––if the day was filled only by this you’d dream of it from the rest of your life. 

“Five,” Zelda stated and you shivered at the deepness of her voice, thick with arousal at her finger tips drew over the hot skin. “Do you think you’ve served your punishment?”

“No, Directrix,” you answered, biting your lip and this time Lilith laughed.

“Is that so?” Zelda asked and her hand came to press against your lower back, holding you firmly. “Perhaps we should try something different.” And then you heard the sound of a drawer opening and something being pulled from it. 

Lilith looked from whatever object it was and then to you. “This will sting,” she promised, her thumb still stroking your cheek. “Usually I’d say something along the lines of ‘this hurts us more than it hurts you’, but that’s just not true. This will hurt and we’re going to enjoy it very much.”

You nodded and felt as behind you Zelda shifted, and then you felt the touch of leather draw over your ass, across the hot skin. It slid down your thigh, sliding low to the back of your leg, and then it slipped between your knees and up. You’re mouth parted, a throbbing growing already between your legs as you began to almost _pant_ in anticipation. 

It brushed over the labia, drawing gently against it, drawing over the entire length before it disappeared. Your hips pressed firmed against the desk, a part of you wanting very desperately to feel that leather draw firmer against it.

You felt Zelda’s heel nudge between your feet, “Spread your legs for me,” she said, her shoe pressing your foot from one side to the other until you were spread wide and open. Your body flushed at the command. 

“You like being told to spread your legs for your Directrix, don’t you?” Lilith teased. 

“ _Yes_ ,” you responded.

“Would you like it if she pressed between your thighs and…” and then Lilith was drawing close to you, until her face took up the entirety of your peripheral and all you could see was how blue her eyes were, “slid her fingers between those very wet folds of your cunt?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you whispered, and your mouth parted as you felt Lilith brush closer, almost as if she was about to––

_Thwack_. You gasped and Lilith laughed, drawing back as you felt the sting of the leather against your backside. The pain drew hotly over your skin, and before you could prepare, a second one struck higher, firmer and you hissed feeling the sting wash over your backside. And just as you were about to recover, there was a third, low and firm to one cheek, leaving you whimpering.

“Good girl,” Zelda said and her hand drew over the last mark, firm as she touched over the forming welt. “Two more for me and then I think you’ve learnt your lesson.”

“Yes, Directrix Spellman.” 

You paused, a tugging low in your belly. In the bent position, you could feel the cool air drawing over the wetness building between your legs. It must be obvious. It felt obvious. 

Before you, Lilith’s lips parted, her eyes softening as she watched Zelda, and then her eyes pulled away to yours, mouth tugging into a secret smile for you. She held you firm, and when the strike came, fast and hard against your ass, you felt a moan pull at your mouth. It hurt, but as you drew in a breath, Lilith’s thumb drew over your cheek and Zelda’s hand over the struck area.

They were both gentle, tender movements and you whimpered, tears prick in your eyes. “You’re doing well,” Lilith told you.

“One more,” Zelda said.

“Make it count,” Lilith said. And she did. The strike was firm and hard, low on your ass so very edges of it struck over your labia. The sting shuddered through you and Lilith let go of you gently, allowing your head to drop forward, hiding in your arms.

She drew a hand through your hair, rising to her feet before she walked away. And then you could feel both women standing behind you, fingers grazing over the marks as Lilith gasped approvingly. “How _lovely_ ,” she admired, and you thought it was the welts Zelda had caused…and then you felt her finger slide between your thighs, drawing at the very edge before she pulled away. 

“Quite wet,” Zelda said. “I dare say the lesson may not have been as well received as I’d hoped.”

“Whatever shall we do about that?” Lilith asked, and you felt her move to sit beside you, leaning against the desk. You shifted, turning to look, but a hand splayed over your lower back, holding you in place. And then you felt as fingers slid over your folds, before you felt Zelda press against your ass, her hand coming to stretch before your face.

Her fingertips glistened before you.

“Do you see this?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you know what this is?”

Swallowing, you nodded. “Arousal,” you answered. And then corrected, “ _My_ arousal.”

“It’s a mess is what it is,” Zelda told you, “You should clean it up.”

You looked over your shoulder at them and watched as both women raised their eyebrows, waiting for you to do so. You turned back to the fingertips and pressed your face forward, until they brushed over your lips. And then your mouth parted and felt as Zelda’s fingers pressed against your tongue one by one, allowing you to lick them clean.

“There we go,” Zelda said, drawing her hand away. You felt an emptiness tugging low from inside of you, a desperation to feel those fingers enter elsewhere. 

“This doesn’t fix the problem that I see,” Lilith advised. “I mean, look at _that_ mess between her thighs. Poor thing is dripping. We should really help her out.”

“Oh, I entirely agree,” Zelda said, before she was nudging your legs further apart. “How do _you_ want us to sort this mess?” Zelda asked of you.

“Fuck me,” you said. “I don’t care how just fuck me, please.”

“She doesn’t care how,” Lilith commented. And then she was stepping around the desk again, sitting in the same chair as she had before, setting her whiskey glass down to look you over. She leant back in the seat, her hand propped up on the arm of the chair as she rested her chin upon the palm of her hand, watching you. “Perhaps we can narrow this down.”

And you felt Zelda press against you and you _knew_ this time, feeling the pants brush against your parted legs, there was a strap pushing against you and your eyes fluttered at the thought. 

Lilith caught your expression. “You can’t see,” she told you, “But our dear Directrix is looking at you like you’re the belle of the orgy. I think she wants to touch your cunt, would you like that?”

Your response came out as an exhaled breath, “ _Yes_.”

And then you felt Zelda’s fingers sliding over the front of your thighs. Your hands clutched at the desk, anticipating the touch as you felt her pants press firmer against you. And then there was the lightest graze, over your pubic mound, down touching lightly over the folds and then a finger found your clit. It was soft tease, and then a firm stroke, circling. You whimpered at it, pressing firmer against the front of her pants as you tried to slide against her fingers.

The hand dropped away and you whined. 

Lilith pouted, leaning forward in the chair to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “Not enough?” she asked.

“No.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.”

“Tell your Queen what you want.”

“I…I can feel…”

Lilith nodded, and it was patronising as she bit her lip, eyes flicking to Zelda and then back to you. “You can feel, what?” she asked.

“A toy.”

“Mm. Directrix Spellman was all prepared for a meeting we were to have later,” she said, eyes flicking up to Zelda’s to share a secret smile before turning back to you. “And then we had to deal with this situation.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, this has be a much preferred turn of events, wasn’t it dear?” Lilith asked.

“Indeed,” Zelda agreed.

“You know, where Directrix Spellman first saw you… _oh_ she couldn’t keep her eyes from you. She’d dream about fucking you, fucking me, fucking us. Now, be a good girl and tell me, did you dream about this too?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Here?”

And Zelda’s fingers were circling your clit again as you nodded. “Here,” you confirmed, your breath coming out in a pant.

“Did you think about fucking her or just being fucked?”

“Both. And you. I thought about fucking you…” you trailed off, feeling a growing orgasm tugging low. You weren’t far off, you could feel yourself clenching, wanting to squeeze around Zelda’s fingers, or the strap she was keeping in her pants, or Lilith’s tongue or…anything, anything that they’d give.

Lilith grinned. “Do you want Directrix Spellman to fuck you with her dildo?”

You nodded, feeling the pace quicken.

“You need to ask her.”

The speed around your clit was increasing, stroking firmer and you squirmed, hips shaking. “ _Please_ ,” you panted. “Please Directrix, will…will you fuck––“ you cut off with a moan, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck me with your dildo.”

“You only had to ask,” Zelda said, with a low throaty laugh. Her fingers pulled away and you dropped on the desk, your muscles easing as you felt the growing climax die away. And then there was the unmistakable sound of a zip being undone, and then your felt the toy press against your entrance. Zelda’s hand held your waist and Lilith’s hands drew over your wrists, holding you firm as the toy drew prominently over your vulva, sliding firmly up, hitting over your clit and then back down.

Once, twice, she stroked and your hips shifted, moving in time and then she was pressing against the entrance and your breath came out as a sigh at how good it felt.

She slid inside of you and gave a short stroke before she was sliding out again. Your eyes fluttered shut, a moan spilling from your lips. She did it again, deeper and then she was gone and you were left feeling empty.

You whimpered and then she was drawing inside of you again, deeper. You felt her hand tug you firmer on the shaft and you obliged, sliding down on it until it filled you completely. “Good girl,” she said. 

She stroked inside of you, slowly at first, and then as you hips met her pace, she increased and you felt your self whine and moan, the sounds filling the air until she stopped and you were left panting on the desk, feeling the cool wood press against your skin.

“You’ll need to be quiet,” Zelda said. “We can’t have any students pushing through those doors and seeing you in such a compromising position.” 

“If you can’t be quiet,” Lilith agreed, “We’ll just have to gag you.” 

You looked at and watched her smirk, her hands still firm on your wrists. You weren’t certain of what they would gag you with, but you could hope.

When Zelda began rocking inside of you again, you didn’t hold back you moans. Deliberately allowing your mouth to part, moans coming out with short, sharp gasps. 

Zelda’s hand spanked at your ass and you yelped with surprise. And then Lilith was grinning at you. “Now, _I_ didn’t come prepared with a gag, and I’m afraid your dear piece of cotton has mysteriously disappeared. But…” and you watched as Lilith let go of you and with a sudden burst of magic, she had a pair of silken black undergarments in grip that could only belong to one other person. “Open up,” she said, her own mouth parting in excitement. 

You obeyed, mouth going wide and felt her carefully place and ball Zelda’s silk underwear into your mouth. They were warm and _wet_ and the realisation of that hummed through you as you realised that she’d been wet _because_ of you. 

“Much better,” Zelda said, “If you’re very good, next time we can go somewhere more private.”

_Next time_ , you wanted to ask, but she was thrusting inside of you and your body was responding too well to the feeling to do anything but focus on meeting her pace. 

Lilith’s hands held your wrists firm, her eyes staring at you with hunger as you felt Zelda slide in and out, in and out and _desperately_ you wanted attention on your clit as well. You were close, so very, very close. You just needed….

Lilith let go of you and drew your hands down the table, only to feel Zelda’s nails dig into your hip, warning you to put them back. You couldn’t see Lilith, but you imagined she had moved around to stand beside and watch Zelda fuck you as you were moved closer and closer to orgasm––except, all at once you felt Zelda pull out of you. 

“Stand up,” she said. 

You panted, feeling your whole body flush, your heartbeat thundering in you as you shakily stood up. And then your back was being pressing against the front of Zelda’s body as Lilith came to stand before you. The toy pressed between your thighs and Lilith reached up, tugging the underwear out of your mouth gently, her hands cupping your face as she pressed a kiss to your lips, mouth parting for her tongue to brushed against yours.

And Zelda was kissing your neck, and then your head was turning and your mouth drew to hers.

The toy was sliding against you, and then as Zelda’s mouth parted, you felt it thrust inside of you. With a sudden gasp against her mouth, you squeezed around the toy. 

And then a hand was drawing between your legs, over to your clit and you were kissing Zelda, Lilith was on your neck, and slowly you felt Zelda began thrusting inside of you, her mouth hot against yours until you felt her moan into your mouth.

_Praise Lilith_ , you could feel the hand drawing against your clit, the firm, steady stroke in and out as the pace increased. The women held you steady on your feet, their hands firm on your body and you drew from one mouth to another as they stroked and fucked and drew every whine and moan and exhale from you until could feel stars building behind your eyes. 

“ _Please_ ,” you whimpered as you felt one of them bite at your shoulder. “Please let me…” as another sucked at your throat. There were hands holding your hips, tugging you over the strap, and one drawing underneath your bunched up dress, sliding to your breasts to pinch at your nipple. 

“You can come for us,” Zelda whispered in your ear. And then her mouth drew over yours as the dildo stroked long and firm and Lilith’s fingers on your clit circled and pinched. 

You came sobbing, grasping at both women, feeling you might collapse as your knees buckled but they held you up, kissing you eagerly as your body clenched and convulsed between them. It felt as if the bliss would extend for all eternity.

And then it slowed, like waves washing against the shore. Lilith’s hand drew away first, and then the shaft was sliding out of you. 

With panting breaths, you leant back against Zelda as Lilith hands held you firm on your feet, a haze of endorphins washing over you. 

“I should drink more spiked tea if that’s how it’s going to end,” you murmured. 

“Oh, we’re not done with you yet,” Zelda advised. “ _You_ may be satisfied, but the two of us are just worked-up.”

You laughed, opening your eyes as you came to carefully pull away, steady on your feet. You manoeuvred yourself to lean against the desk, grinning at the two flushed-face women, both of them looking at you hungrily as if they’d only been teased. 

Already, you could feel ideas forming in your head, thinking about how lovely Zelda would look in that grande chair of hers. How wonderful it would be to have Lilith sitting on your face. 

“And how may I be of service?” you asked. 

Zelda and Lilith turned to each other, sharing a look before they turned back. "First thing's first," Lilith said. "You have to pick who you'll serve first. And I promise, dearly, that the other will only punish you a little bit."

You drew in a breath, looking between them, knowing that either one would hold it against you. The question was...which one did you want to punish you more? 


End file.
